


Kiss or...?

by ThePinkBlossom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkBlossom/pseuds/ThePinkBlossom
Summary: Will a bet makes Dean and Reader admit their feelings to each other?





	

Dean Winchester loved (y/n).

(y/n) loved Dean.

Of course none of them had any plans to inform the other side about their feelings. Sometimes it seemed that everyone around them knew about those feelings, everyone, just not themselves. Which was really annoying especially for Sam, who was the only one who had to deal with tension between them every day. And one day the younger hunter decided it was time to finally do something about it.

„Dean?” asked Sam one day, when (y/n) went shopping and they were alone in the bunker, just with Cas.

„Hmm?” his brother looked up at him, reaching for a bottle of beer standing next to him.

„When are you going to kiss (y/n)? Or do something about feelings for her?” asked simply Sam, and Dean choked on his beer. He began coughing, trying to get some air.

„What. The. Hell. Are you talking about!?” he gasped, looking at his brother really offended.

„Dean, it's really pathetic... And your miserable attempts are just boring... You were always the first one when it comes to picking up girls and now you are not able to make the first step?”

„I have not idea what you're talking about” lied Dean.

„Oh yeah? And I think you know exactly what I'm talking about!”

Dean looked at him, annoyed and didn't say anything more, knowing that his brother is right this time. But of course he couldn't admit it.

„Besided, even if this would be true, IF!” he emphasized „it's not your damn business!”

„Maybe not. But I've had enough of your hidden glances and sighs whenever (y/n) is not looking...”

„Hidden glanc... Whaaat!?”

„Well, isn't this true? None of you is capable of doing the first step! Cas, help me! Am I right?” he asked last words to the angel sitting on the couch.

So far Castiel was only listening to them but now he looked up and looked first at Sam, then at Dean.

„I should not interfere... It is not my business...” he began, diplomatically.

„Ohhh, come on! Speak!” urged him Sam.

„Well... I think that Sam is right” he admitted.

„And you against me?” Dean groaned.

Castiel sighed and frowned.

„Maybe Sam put it in wrong way but... He is right. You should finally do something about (y/n). You feel something for her for a long time and from what I can see you are not indifferent to her too...”

„Yeah, really? How can you possibly know that?” Dean shrugged.

„He has eyes!” Sam rolled his eyes.

„Of course I do... You do have eyes too.” Castiel frowned, glancing strangely at Sam.

Younger hunter waved his hand, as if to say that it doesn't matter. And then he got a really crazy idea. His eyes lit up with excitement.

„Ooooh, I have an idea! Let's make a bet!”

„A bet?”

„Yes! Let's make a bet! Either you kiss (y/n) till Friday evening, or...”

„Or what?” now Dean rolled his eyes.

„Or you give me your Impala! For the next three months!”

„Three months? You crazy!? No bets!”

„You scared you gonna lose?” teased him Sam and Dean glared at him with anger.

„Of course I'm not scared! Okay, I'll do this! But forget about my Impala, you won't get her!”

„Ohhh, really?”

„I will win this bet!”

„Ha! We shall see!” Sam still teased him.

Dean narrowed his eyes and snorted.

„Cas! You will be a witness! Till Friday evening? 10 p.m.?”

„Till 10 p.m.” smiled Sam, holding his hand for a seconds. „But you can already get your car keys ready!” he added, still smiling.

„Oh, we will see...” muttered Dean. „We will see...”

 

~

 

Unfortunately, the more time had passed, the more likely it became that he will lose the bet. But was it his fault that it was so difficult? Suddenly, it was really hard to stay with (y/n) alone. And even if, in such a situation, what could he do? Grab her in his arms and kiss? She would laughed at him... So that's how Tuesday passed, Wednesday passed...

He almost tried on Thursday, well, maybe it's too big word... But when they sat together, arms brushed against each other, and (y/n) raised her sight for a longer while, Dean couldn't resist the urge to glance at her mouths, almost asking for kisses. And when he finally decided it's time to turn intentions into action, Sam entered the room, spoiling the atmosphere.

And that's how Friday came and from early morning Sam was reminding him about the bet, with broad smile on his face. Unable to bear it, Dean cursed him and left the room, just not to watch his brother. There was not about the bet anymore but more about that whole situation made him realize that he should confess to (y/n) all his feelings. Still, he couldn't do it, just couldn't. Hours passed and his younger brother reminded him about that all the time.

“You still have several minutes!” warned him Sam in the evening, when Dean already accepted his failure.

“Several minutes for what?” asked (y/n), suddenly appearing in the room.

“For a bet” explained Cas, always helpful.

But at this moment it was most inappropriate to be this honest. Dean looked at him furiously.

“Bet?” (y/n) was surprised. “What bet?”

No one answered her. Brothers looked at each other, but none of them hurried to explain anything. Finally, (y/n) crossed her arms and looked at Castiel.

“Caaaas...” she began. “What bet?”

Angel was clearly embarassed by what he had blurted out but he couldn't turn back time. And under (y/n)'s gaze he quickly gave up. He never managed to hide anything from (y/n), so he knew that this time he has lost again.

“Sam and Dean made a bet” he confessed, ignoring the terrified faces of both hunters. “They made a bet that Dean will kiss you tonight, before 10 p.m.”

There was dead silence.

“Is it a joke?” finally asked (y/n).

“No, we did this” admitted Sam.

“What stupid idea is that!?” she snapped. “A bet? At my expense!?”

“Not at your expense...” started Dean. “The idea was to...”

“Oh, really!?” (y/n) laughed. “Kissing someone just to win the bet? Besides... What's the bet about?”

“If Dean won't do this, he has to give me Impala for a few months...” Sam confessed.

“Ooooh, well, that is fucking great! Me or a car? Well done, assholes, you can be proud of yourselves! Morons!” she snapped and ran to her room.

“(y/n), it's not like that...” Dean began, but she didn't listen to him and they heard a loud bang, when girl slammed the door. “Oh great! Thanks Cas!” Dean looked at him with anger.

“I don't regret it. It was actually pretty cruel to hurt her feelings like that...”

“Hurt her feelings? Nobody wanted to hurt her!” Dean exclaimed.

“And yet this is how it ended...”

“It wasn't supposed to be that way...” started Sam.

“You know what? It is all your fault!” interrupted him Dean. “You started all of this! But now (y/n) will be angry at me! Thanks a lot!” now he left.

He made his way to (y/n)'s room, where he knocked softly on the door.

“Go away!” he heard a scream from the other side.

“(y/n)_... Please, let me explain...”

“There is nothing to explain! You had fun, that's great! I understand! Just... Why, why on MY expense!?”

“It's not like that, listen...”

“And I thought... ” she stopped suddenly and silence fell.

Dean felt like an idiot. Stupid bet... Because of it he hurted the only person he cared so much for... Because he had no courage to tell her everything, how he really felt. In the end he leaned his head against the door and sighed.

“(y/n)?” he began. “You don't have to talk to me, you don't have to say anything, but please, can you just listen to me?” he asked and not hearing any protests he began to speak. “I know that this bet was a big mistake. I can blame Sam, of course, it was his idea, but... I wanted to win. And it wasn't about the Impala. I... I wanted to win, because I wanted to kiss you. For a long time. And for a really long time I wanted to tell you how I feel about you but that was never a good time. So when Sam told me about the bet I accepted it, because it could have been the only chance for me to do this... I never wanted to hurt you, (y/n). Never and I'm sorry for everything... I... I like you, (y/n). I like you very much I even...” he stopped suddenly when he realized what he wanted to say. But it was right time to finally do this. “I even love you...” he finished, maybe too quiet for girl to hear him.

But she did hear him. When he started to talk, she was expecting just some bullshit but the longer he spoke, the more she broke. And her anger slowly went away. So it was all because he loved her and was just afraid to confess this. And then it hit her.

Dean Winchester loved her.

And she loved him.

She heard his footsteps, walking away and she immediately got up and left the room. Dean heard her door opening and turned around, looking at her.

“What time is it?” she asked.

Dean was surprised by her question but looked at his watch.

“9:59” he answered.

She smiled and suddenly came closer. Dean watched her carefully and (y/n) stopped in front of him and looked up at him.

“Well... You don't have much time to win this bet” she said and not waiting for his answer she stood on tiptoes to kiss him.

She touched his mouth, sensing his surprise. She smiled slightly and before Dean was able to answer the kiss, she already pulled away. With smile she was looking at him, waiting for his next move. And Dean didn't hesitate any longer. He grabbed her in his arms and covered her mouth with a kiss. She surrendered to him completely and embraced him, answering his kiss with no less enthusiasm than he had kissed her. And at the same time clocks chimed 22:00. And exactly at the same time Sam and Cas appeared in the corridor, not believing his own eyes.

“Nooo” groaned Sam. “At last seconds? It's unfair!”

Hearing his voice (y/n) and Dean moved away from each other, all the time smiling, looking at each other.

“Wait a minute ... Sam lost the bet sooo... What is he supposed to do?” Suddenly asked (y/n).

Dean turned away and looked at his brother with a wide smirk and Sam got paled.

“Oh no...” he moaned.

 

For the next two weeks Sam had to clean the kitchen and cook all their meals while wearing a pink apron and with his hair clipped in two ponytails.

 

And they didn't let him forget about that.


End file.
